a text says more than a thousand words
by liefdewint
Summary: some important moment in the lives of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes through texts. the concept is John's texts, Sherlock's texts and then the story that follows. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: the reunion: John Watson

**I know this has done so many times, but I always enjoy them, so I hope so do you. There will be Johnlock in later chapters, mystrade in this already. I don't own Sherlock or texts ;) have fun.**

04/05/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
You jumped. Why?  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

19/05/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
People seem to want to know how I feel and how I'm doing. How can I tell them that this feels even worse than being shot at? This is being shot at by a friend. It sucks.  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

21/05/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
Your brother came by today. I ignored him and he made tea. We both know it wasn't the right role we were playing.  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

04/06/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
It's been a month since your fall. Shouldn't I feel better? Just a tiny bit?  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

10/06/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
Why do I still text you. Maybe because they never found your phone. Or they did and they didn't tell me. I can just imagine it. You in your coffin and your phone next to you vibrating away. Actually, I can't, or better I don't want to.  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

15/06/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
Greg (Lestrade, remember) kissed your brother today. The look on Mycroft's face would've been hilarious, if it wasn't for how cute he was when he returned the kiss. I guess they deserve to be happy. At least that's two people…  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

23/06/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
Mrs. Hudson took your skull. Don't worry, I took it back.  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

30/06/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
I don't know why Mrs. Hudson hasn't thrown me out yet. I quit my job after you… you know, and I haven't paid rent since then. Maybe she has taken pity on me, or maybe Mycroft has taken over the financial part of my life. I don't know which one I'd hate most.

_Number no longer is service_

08/07/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
I've got nightmares again. I wished it was about the war. Everything would be better than seeing your head hit the street. You know all the streets of London, by head. I have street plan as well now. Little roads of blood trickling in the seams of the sidewalk.  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

28/07/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
We're out of milk again. And jam. And bread. And tea.  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

04/08/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
Yesterday I bumped into this tall man, who looked exactly like you, until I looked closely. Isn't that great? Now I'm seeing illusions as well.  
JW

_Number no longer is service_

19/07/2012  
to: Sherlock Holmes  
I miss you. Please come back.  
JW

19/07/2012  
from: Sherlock Holmes  
Turn around.  
SH

**If you enjoyed it, let me know. If you found it awful, let me know. If you like puppies, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: the reunion: Sherlock Holmes

**Here is the second chapter of my story. I'd like to thank everybody who has supported me so far. I'm horrible at answering reviews, but I do my very best. Hope you'd enjoy!**

04/05/2012  
To: John  
it was for you, you know. Believe me.  
SH

_Message deleted_

10/05/2012  
To: John  
American policemen are even stupider than British ones. How _is_ Lestrade?  
SH

_Message deleted_

17/05/2012  
To: John  
I hate racing through streets, chasing criminals. Alone.  
SH

_Message deleted_

21/05/2012  
To: John  
Mycroft called again. He's an idiot.  
SH

_Message deleted_

28/05/2012  
To: John  
Why can't anybody speak ENGLISH? Even Australians fail to get the sounds right! And they have the same queen for heaven's sake.  
SH  
(they do, don't they?)

_Message deleted_

31/05/2012  
To: John  
I wish I was bored again and could shoot smiley-faces in the wall and you'd yell at me.  
SH

_Message deleted_

03/06/2012  
To: John  
How long has it been since I've last eaten? I stopped counting. I do know it's been 40 days, 16 hours and 23 minutes since… I left home.  
SH

_Message deleted_

05/06/2013  
To: John  
I bought me an oatmeal jumper. I have to admit it, they are comfortable  
SH

_Message deleted_

09/06/2012To: John  
How do you nurse a shot wound?  
SH

_Message deleted_

13/06/2012  
To: John  
Pass me a pen.  
SH

_Message deleted_

16/06/2012  
To: John  
Why is Mycroft so sickly happy for dating Lestrade (what was his first name again? Ted?). Caring is not an advantage. Take it from me, it isn't.  
SH

_Message deleted_

20/06/2012  
To: John  
I'm halfway through. I'm almost back. Wait for me?  
SH

_Message deleted_

25/06/2012  
To: John  
The final four are hiding in London. I'll be backing home soon.  
SH

_Message deleted_

30/06/2012  
To: John  
You look like crap. So do I.  
SH

_Message deleted_

03/08/2012  
To: John  
Stupid of me. We bumped into each other. For a moment I thought you had recognized me. Thank god for the sleepless and foodless weeks I've had.  
SH

_Message deleted_

01/07/2012  
To: John  
The more dangerous a criminal seems, the stupider he actually is. Only one to go.  
SH

_Message deleted_

19/07/2012  
To: John  
Did you change the locks?  
SH

_Message deleted_

19/07/2012  
From: John  
I miss you. Please come back.  
JW

19/07/2012  
To: John  
Turn around.  
SH

**Read en review please  
Love Liefdewint**


	3. Chapter 3: the reunion: story

**So, I'm leaving to Italy tonight for ten days (jay me) and I wanted to give you the next chapter before I left. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm planning on doing two more little stories here like this one, so John's texts, Sherlock's texts and a little story. They will both be major johnlock moments so if you don't like that, enjoy this and forget that I ever wrote any more. If you do enjoy it, then you'll have something to look forward to.**

John stared at his mobile phone. His body was frozen, unable to do anything else than stare at the words on his display. Was this another cruel trick of his mind? How long hadn't he been sending text messages? First because he kept believing that his own miracle would come true, later just for the soothing therapy it gave him. He could text things he couldn't tell anyone else. He stopped hoping for a miracle weeks ago, the last text a desperate last attempt at getting the impossible. The _impossible_. Yet the words on his screen were very real. Maybe if he turned around, _he_ would be real as well. But what if he wasn't? Was he ready to face yet another disappointment? And what if he _was_? Could things ever go back to normal?

"John?" a cranky, tired, but mostly nervous voice behind him asked. He sounded different, almost unrecognizable, but John had no doubt who this was. Te turned around, both expecting and not expecting the room to be empty. Yet there he was. His hair was longer, his face paler and his clothes were too big for his slim body. Only his eyes remained the same. That silver colour, cold for those who didn't seek the warmth.  
"John?" he asked again.

He didn't know how it happened. The sight of Sherlock made his still frozen body defrost, just long enough to punch him in the face, hard enough that Sherlock stumbled and fell, before going down himself and clamping on to his best friend whom he had believed to be death. Sherlock just hold him, while he cried for all the unnecessary grief and all the lost moments in their lives.

One the worst was over, he made Sherlock speak about what happened to Moriarty, whose body was never found, apart from a pool of blood, about the jump, how he survived and why he didn't come back immediately. Sherlock patiently answered his questions, and for once didn't become annoyed by his slowness. Only when John asked why he did what he did, since he was (of course) not a phony, Sherlock refused to answer. He said nothing else than 'to save what was necessary to save.'

Only when the hands of the clock indicated four in the morning, they started talking about how John had done. There wasn't much to say. He visited Sherlock's grave once a week and that was all he did. Sometimes Greg took him to a pub or asked for is medical advice at a crime scene, but the longer it took John to be okay again, the less it happened.

When they finally went to their beds, they both realized they aren't done talking yet, there were still lots of unanswered questions, nor were they back to normal yet, but the first step was taken, the first brick laid down and time would heal their wounds, as long as they were together.

**Please let me know what you thought of it. If you have any ideas for more moments you want me to work out in this format, just ask me.**


	4. Chapter 4: a confession: both

**As of right now, there will be conversation through text, so I have chosen to make the two chapters into one. If you prefer the old way, let me know, and I'll change it.  
Love liefdewint**

17/01/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
You're rubbing off to me. I feel a very strong need to shout _BORING!_ At most of my patients.  
JW

Message send

17/01/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
Or maybe, I desperately want a piece of you in me, because this time I'm the one who has fallen. Hard.  
JW

Message deleted

**17/01/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
Not your fault, they are boring.  
SH**

**Message send**

**17/01/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
Why is my body temperature rising by the thought of us rubbing?  
SH**

**Message deleted**

14/02/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
Why the hell is our kitchen completely pink?!  
JW

Message send

14/02/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
For a moment I thought you remembered Valentine's Day. I know, I'm an idiot.  
JW

Message deleted

**14/02/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
Experiment. A man's life depends on it.  
SH**

**Message send**

**14/02/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
It is valentine's day today, isn't it?  
SH**

**Message deleted**

26/02/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
Stop harassing Anderson or Lestrade _will _stop giving you new, interesting cases.  
JW

Message send

26/02/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
You're completely right though.  
JW

Message deleted

**26/02/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
He's annoying. How the hell can you mistake paint for blood. It was BLUE paint!  
SH**

**Message send**

**26/02/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
I know you like me bullying Anderson. You always smile that secret smile when I do.  
SH**

**Message deleted**

12/03/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
What is the skull doing in _my _bed?  
JW

Message send

12/03/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
I know it's creepy, but I like how its stare reminds me of you in your mind palace. Creepy, I know.  
JW

Message deleted

**12/03/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
Mrs. Hudson wanted to take it away again. Somehow she doesn't search for my stuff in your room. Let it be and don't annoy it.  
SH**

**Message send**

**12/03/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
Your bed smells like you. I don't know why I suddenly like the smell of cologne mixed with tea.  
SH**

**Message deleted**

25/03/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
What the fuck, just, what the fuck!  
JW

Message send

25/03/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
Why is there a giant graffiti painting of us on the wall in the living room? _You_ look gorgeous though.  
JW

Message deleted

**19/04/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
I left it for as a birthday present for a big fan of ours. Thought you'd like me being nice.  
SH**

**Message send**

**19/04/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
You're quite handsome. Don't know why I notice these things, but I can't seem to delete them. You're distracting John!  
SH**

**Message deleted**

24/04/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
Going to the pub with Lestrade. I will be home late, don't wait up. Really Sherlock, go to SLEEP!  
JW

Message send

24/04/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
You are always free to join us, have some fun, get drunk and do things we wouldn't do when we are sober.  
JW

Message deleted

**24/04/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
Sleep's boring. Tell Lestrade he shouldn't leave his house so much. His wife is still having an affair you know.  
SH**

**Message send**

**24/04/2013  
To: John  
From: Sherlock  
He really shouldn't. Then you'd be home more often as well. Don't be scared, but I think I have some absurd feelings for you.  
SH**

**Message deleted**

30/04/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
Where did you go? Where the hell am I even? Sherlock, you can't just run off without me like that. Sometimes I do hate you!  
JW

Message send

30/04/2013  
To: Sherlock  
From: John  
Damn, I love you so much. There should be a mental illness for falling in love with a sociopath. The John Watson-syndrome or something like that.  
JW

Message send

**30/04/2013  
to: John  
From: Sherlock  
Finally! Meet me back home.  
SH**

**Message send**

**Guess which fan's birthday was on the 19****th**** of April. You're right, MINE. So what about some nice reviews as a late birthday present?**


End file.
